


Amy’s Birthday Suprise

by RandyRaven



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyRaven/pseuds/RandyRaven





	Amy’s Birthday Suprise

Okay so, this is my first story I've written so I know it isn't going to be perfect. I hope you enjoy it and creative criticism welcome. May not be 100% true to the characters but let's face it; you're reading this while having a wank so the smaller details aren't massively important. Hope you enjoy it ya randy fuckers.

***

It was Amy's birthday, and for her that meant one thing. Sex. Or as Sheldon continued to call it -despite its clinical sounding connotations "coitus". Not that Amy particularly minded what he called it. As long as she got it he could call it "fucky fun time" although she suspected his Christian upbringing decreased the chances of it being called that.

Amy and Sheldon were lying in bed, both thought the other was asleep and both had the same thoughts running through their minds. 

Sheldon rolled over to face Amy and touched her shoulder; feigning tiredness she turned to him. "Happy Birthday" Sheldon whispered although no one could hear them, they could make all the noise in the world and god did they plan to. Amy replied "Thank you Sheldon, you weren't asleep?" 

"I couldn't sleep. Not in my current condition" Sheldon answered uneasily 

"Current condition? I don't understand, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong" Sheldon reassured her, "But, I have a fire burning in my loins for your touch. And not in the infectious way. I mean sexually."

"I understood what you meant Sheldon. With your medicine cabinet and hygiene, if you got sick, then the whole world would surely fall. I feel the same for you." Amy said coyly

"Do you want your present? I've been studying the female nerve endings and I think I've learned a trick or two that I'm sure you will appreciate." Sheldon said with a smirk.

"I'd love it, but I think there's something I'd like to try first" Amy said as she sat up and pulled the duvet off of Sheldon revealing a large tent in his Saturday Pyjamas "Oh wow. You have been preoccupied with something haven't you? No wonder you couldn't sleep with that between your legs!" Amy had seen it quite a few times yet it never ceased to amaze her. 

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked but his words were cut short when Amy ran her hand up his bulge and his jaw dropped. Pulling back his PJs Amy released Sheldon's cock and took it in her hands. It was pale white, at least 10 inches long and she couldn't wrap her fingers around it. Amy took it in both her hands and began rubbing it "Amy! What are you doing?!" Sheldon asked surprised at her actions "Just let me try this, please?" Amy pleaded.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it." Amy knew he was going to feel differently after this.

Amy positioned herself between Sheldon's legs and ran her tongue along his now throbbing dick. "Oh my god!" Sheldon gasped. He'd never experienced anything like this and never wanted it to end. Amy looked up at him and smiled. Taking his dick slowly inch by inch Sheldon's dick disappeared into her mouth through her soft red lips. This was the first dick Amy had ever sucked but she had countless dreams and practiced before on many vegetables. As such her cucumber bill was unusually high and the grocer knew her on first name terms. Amy withdrew Sheldon from her mouth and sped up accordingly to his moans and heavy breathing. Sheldon put his hands and held Amy's hair and slowly took control of her movements. Going faster and faster with slapping and occasional gagging noises filling the room. Looking up at Sheldon, Amy came up for breath and undid her night dress. Looking confused Sheldon watched as Amy revealed her C cup breasts and put Sheldon's dick between them. Going up and down Sheldon titfucked Amy as she licked the tip of his dick. Feeling Sheldon was close Amy took all 10+ inches in her mouth as he shot ropes of hot cum down her throat. "Oh my god yes!" Sheldon exclaimed.

Amy swallowed it all and licked her lips. It tasted just like she expected and she couldn't wait to try it again. Breathing heavily, Sheldon stood up and held Amy tight. Staring at her naked body he traced her curves with his eyes. Her normal attire hid her shapely figure. Large breasts and wide hips with large thighs and an ass that looked best when bouncing on a dick. Her pussy was hairless and shaved especially for this occasion and Sheldon was in love. He took her and laid her on the bed. Staring at her pussy he spread her legs and ran his tongue up her thighs. "Hoo!" Amy released involuntarily, juices flowing and hornier than ever she pushed Sheldon between her legs and held him there tight as his tongue licked her tight pussy and sucking on her clit as she screamed in pleasure into an orgasmic explosion stronger than any she'd ever had before. Body shaking she moaned releasing Sheldon and kissing him deeply tasting herself on his lips. 

Sheldon was rock bar again, and this time both Amy and him needed to fuck. Enough messing around. Getting on all fours Amy spread her legs as Sheldon slammed into her fucking her faster and faster doggy style. Undergoing a transformation during sex Sheldon went balls deep into Amy eliciting a loud moan. He whispered in her ear "you are mine now." Nothing in the world turned her on more than this knowing she was in his control. Lying on his back he pulled Amy onto him and watched as she slid down his massive cock and her ass started to bounce on it faster and faster "YES!! Stick it all in me!" Amy shouted with Sheldon in unison as he slammed his dick against her cervix as she orgasmed for the second time that night. 

"Why did you stop? Did you cum?" Amy asked worried. "I just want to try something out but don't move."

Spreading her cheeks Sheldon spread their juices on her tight asshole and his dick. Pushing his dick through her ass she shouted "no, please I can't!" Not listening Sheldon finally impaled Amy on his dick and spread her ass as he went faster and faster moaning as her ass tightened on his dick and he shot ropes of his cum inside her ass.

Bending to her ear Sheldon whispered "I can't wait until next year, when we can do this again." As he left and got in the shower. Leaving Amy on all fours with cum dripping out of her ass and pussy still rocking from orgasm


End file.
